


The Unknown of The Game Plan Dos

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Game Plan (2007)
Genre: Cheating Derek, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Forgiveness Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: You asked for it. You demanded it. It's here the unknown of The Game Plan Dos. This will inform you the start of the story. The reason why their marriage lasted less then a year, or accurately six months. What came out a son, Isaac.





	The Unknown of The Game Plan Dos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game Plan Dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838655) by [Almaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie). 



> Hi, my lovely people. I'm so ashamed that it took me a year write the first part of my other story, The Game Plan Dos. I hope you enjoy and any errors you find please comment below it always help me thank you.

"Derek are you gonna come back tonight earlier than yesterday?" Stiles asks Derek finish making his disgusting kale smoothie that still smell disturbing to Stiles even after six months of living together.

Without facing Stiles, "Yeah, will I forgot to tell you that it's Jennifer's birthday today and we are celebrating it with a dinner after practice tonight." Derek explains before drinking all his smoothie in a drink.

Stiles embarrassed blushes beet red, "Oh, so we are having dinner with Jennifer tonight." Stiles wished with all his will that Derek also remember what happen six months ago.

With a snort Derek turned around, "The team and I are having dinner with Jennifer, you aren't invented. If I was someone else I would tell you I'm sorry but I'm one of those who don't." Derek says before grabbing his sport bag and walking towards the main door of their apartment.

"Wow, Derek. Everyday you turn to be a better husband." Stiles said as she hold in a sob.

"Well, with a wife like you, Stiles. There's not much to be a husband for, just look at and look at Jennifer. Your body compared to Jennifer's is a joke. The young love we had was just a way for me to get in your pants. I have a future that you are just in the way of." Stiles hold up her tears because no one, mostly not Derek, will see her cry because she's a strong woman. Derek with a smirk, knowing well that he had proven his point, open the door to the apartment and left.

"What a disappointed." Stiles said before she started crying, half a year ago Derek and her had just gotten married. Stiles sobs became hiccups after a couple minutes before she move into the kitchen where she pulled out a cake she had baked for their anniversary. "Happy six months anniversary, Stiles." Stiles whisper to himself quietly in the empty semi fancy apartment. Stiles ate a slice or two of her cake then went to lay on Derek and Stiles' bed sobbing. "I can't live another month like this, tomorrow I'm going to start the divorce process." Stiles was restless all night, she was wide awake when Derek got home later than two in the morning. Stiles could see lipstick stains and new hickies coating Derek's neck. Derek change into his sleepwear before climbing into bed, no more cuddles in bed Stiles thought. Derek turn into his right side and Stiles into his left side, both leaving a distance between each other.

Dawn couldn't come any faster to Stiles who wasn't able to rest, Derek kept breathing evenly all night and Stiles never realized that Derek was just faking it. All Derek wanted to do was wrapped his wife in his arms, smell her scent because he realized their marriage was coming to an end quickly. Too quickly. Way too quickly. After Derek's six in the morning alarm went off they both climb out of their bed. Derek went to bathroom to take a shower and Stiles went to the kitchen to make her breakfast. Derek in the shower got flashbacks from when they were young before getting married.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Stiles and Derek on their two year anniversary had gone to the fair that just came once a year in their hometown. Back when Derek was the captain and quarterback of their high school's football team, a young men that was worth nothing. Derek had nothing beside his dream of being a famous football player and getting married with his high school sweetheart. Derek was so in love of his girlfriend, a girl that has always been there for him. They dreamed that they would have ten children but they would have a pair right after high school. The rest would have to wait until Derek was a professional player and Stiles had travelled all around the world helping animals and people in need. Life couldn't have been better. "Derek promise me that there isn't anything that will get us apart." Stiles begged Derek with fear, fear of being away from Derek his soul mate._

_"Baby, nothing, nothing will get us apart because we love each other too much. Never will other woman or men or money will make us change and get us to break up." Derek gives Stiles a peck on the lips, "And if something does makes break up or get divorced I will move earth to get us back together. In years from now we will have our children and be living in a fancy apartment in New York City like our dream." Life was so easy, they stare at each other in love, a young love. A love that people said wasn't gonna last more than a couple months from now. They then walked into a place that served delicious tacos, the only meal Derek could buy now to his girlfriend and soon to be finance because after all he had a cheap ring in his pocket. A ring which with he was gonna ask Stiles to married him. Derek frown as Stiles order a couple tacos that would have to count as dinner because Derek didn't have much money._

_"Don't frown Derek, you'll get wrinkles on that handsome face." Stiles said with a giggle before kissing Derek, Derek's frown turn into a smile as he kissed his love. Derek wished life was as easy as Stiles thought but for now he could laugh with Stiles and leave his problems for tomorrow. Derek grabbed their food that they order to go after paying for their food, Stiles and Derek walked to the only park in their hometown. Even though it was mid September, it was only a bit chilly after all it was California. On a bench Derek sat their food before going down on his kneels and pulled out the box containing the cheap ring, even though it was cheap Stiles didn't care a bit._

_"Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect, someone who would make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be, someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe. But then I found you and realized that everything I anticipated you to be doesn't even compare to who you are. I know this ring isn't worth much but one day I'm gonna buy the ring you deserve my love." Derek said nervously before asking the big question, "Will you marry me?" Stiles resolve all of Derek's nervousness by nodding her a thousand times before yelling yes and Derek puts his ring on Stiles' finger. After they finish their tacos Stiles asks her fiance if they can go see the wedding dresses. Derek nods but he is again stressing on the money he will need to buy Stiles' wedding dress. They both agree that all the wedding dresses they saw through the windows were old fashioned and had really ugly colors. In front of one of those store's window they kissed, Derek wrap his arms around his fiancee's waist. Their kiss started innocent but ended into them fully making out wear anyone could see them. Their parents, their friends, or their teachers but who cared because they were in love._

_**End Of Flashback** _

Derek came back to the present when he noticed that water was colder then his body was comfortable with. Derek wrapped a towel around his waist before standing in front of the bathroom's mirror. Derek realized he was twenty-six and Stiles was gonna be soon twenty-five in a couple months. Derek almost punches himself when he realized that six months and a day ago he got married. Instead he had gone with Jennifer and the team to celebrate her birthday. Derek was so disappointed with himself because he forgot such an important day in his life. Derek dress up in a pair of sweatpants and tank top, he walked to the kitchen ready to apologize.

"I want a divorce." Those four words Stiles told Derek as he was a couple feet away her froze him. Those words killed Derek.

"What? No Stiles, please note that we have so many other options." Derek begged Stiles but Stiles shake her head. "Please, I'll change."

"Derek there is no other options. Derek you have cheated on me with Jennifer and you have hurt me mental." Stiles said as she grabbed the bag she had pack up last night and her purse, "I'm done with this marriage. You turn into a person I don't recognize anymore, where is the young men I fell in love so many years ago because this guy who is a raising star in professional football is someone I don't know."

"Please don't go." Derek said close to crying, totally regretting cheating on Stiles with the Jennifer.

**A WEEK LATER - IN COURT**

"All rise." The bailiff, name Greenberg, said and waits for everyone (except the judge) to stand.

Department One of the Superior Court is now in session and Judge Harris presides, "Please be seated. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the divorce of Mrs. Hale and Mr. Hale. Are both sides ready?" Judge Harris asks both lawyers. The case went fast at least for Stiles, as Stiles had won the beach house in Miami, Florida while Derek got their apartment here in New York City. Stiles got the half of the money both had in their joint bank account and Derek's Nissan sport car. Derek was glad that Stiles had gotten some things as well because he wanted to know that she had a ceiling over her head. While his lawyers argue with Stiles' lawyers he left the courthouse and got into his black Camaro. Derek drove back towards his apartment, his not theirs, 'I'm gonna sell this apartment,' Derek thought as he served himself a shot.

As Derek stood in the living room of his empty apartment with his glass in his hand, he glanced out the window and saw the car parked across the street again. Its headlights were turned off yet the wipers were moving slowly to keep the rain off the windshield and Derek has notice the same car twice before while he served his first shot of five but it had driven away each time it had seen him looking. It was Stiles' car without a doubt, he should know because less than an hour ago it was his before the judge handed it to Stiles.

The 2017 BMW 5 Series, it had been their dream car when they were in high school to own a BMW. After a couple minutes later he driver's door opened and Stiles slowly stepped out with a folded brown cardboard boxes. The street light reflected off of her waist-length light brown hair and Derek's old high school's sweater giving her a very motherly effect as she walked towards the house. He sensed more than saw that something else was about to happen then her picking up her things and he was about to find out what as he opened the door because in the courthouse the judge has handed Stiles' keys back to him. "Hi," he said jokingly, "You lost or something?"

With a frown, "No," she replied. "I'm just here to pick up my things before I leave to California."

With a tight smile, "Come in so you can pack your boxes before it gets later for your trip." Stiles nods and hands Derek the folded boxes who he grabs happily, "I'll get you something to drink," he offered.

"Thanks. I could use something right now," she replied, brushing against him as she walks inside the apartment. Closing and locking the door, he turned just in time to get a fantastic view of her hips gently swaying as she went up the stairs. He also noticed that she was wearing her favorite 4" stiletto heels that made her long, light ivory legs look even better.

"Still drinking Mountain Dew?" he asked out loud.

"Ya." Stiles went into what was once their bedroom and was pulling out the rest of her suitcases from the walk in closet. The lights were still turned off, but she had started a fire in the fireplace while he was making the drinks. Handing one to her she instantly swallowed half before looking at him. "I hope one day when we are more mature we can talk without fighting about our useless ex-marriage. Because you are my best friend and I hope you the best in your football career."

Derek nod his head with a tight smile, "I hope we can." Swallowing the second half of her drink, she open their walk in closet and started pulling out her stuff. Suddenly, she burst into tears, her hands covering her face. Instinctively, Derek approached and wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her head to his shoulder "It's okay. This is the best for us, okay, we can try again when we are older if you want. When we both enjoy life more away from each other." he whispered.

Looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "You mean when you enjoy more women because after all you are the reason our marriage ended."

Stepping back she looked at the ground as the final words tumbled from her mouth, "I don't know how I'm going to stop loving you." Derek was surprised by Stiles' words and staring at her, his cock began to do his talking for me.

"I don't know what to say but I was stupid to go look for another woman when all along I had you."

A small smirk began to appear on Stiles' face before she slap Derek's chest. "I hate you. You fail as a man, as a husband, and as a best friend."

"I never fail as a man." Derek growl as he got closer to his ex wife.

"Then come here and prove it." Standing there he was shocked by the words coming from Stiles' mouth and getting excited by her fabulous body as the firelight reflected off picture. Derek removed his sweater and her shirt off her, her pale skin contrasting with the delicate pattern of the black lace bra she was wearing made a delicious picture. Her cleavage seemed to go on forever and he could see her hard nipples pressing against the front of the bra, begging to be released. Derek then removed her skinny jeans leaving her standing on her heels, her French-cut panties were pulled high between her legs.

Clearly outlining her pussy lips and unless he was mistaken she was shaved except for a small strip above her pussy. When he was finally able to get his thoughts in order he moved, pressing her down lightly, so that she sat before him on what used to be their bed. Without saying he knelt between her legs as he ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, her skin was warm and subtle. Soft and yet firm from all the time she'd spent in the gym and the closer he drew to the junction of her legs the warmer and moister it became. Slowly, he parted her legs further, all the time looking up at her, questioning if this was what she really wanted. Returning his gaze, she answered without a word as she spread her legs as far as she could for him, offering herself without reservation and giving his hands access to her most intimate of places.

Looking down he saw Stiles' aroused pussy lips pressed against the crotch of her panties. A barely visible spot of moistness revealing her need as it quickly expanded to a long wet line of desire. Gently, he traced a finger up and down the material before pressing the palm of his hand flat on her pussy as he massaged it. He instantly noticed a change in Stiles' breathing as she leaned back further on the bed. Teasingly, he pulled his hand away and resumed running a finger up and down the material with the gentleness of a feather. The soft fabric of her panties moistened until the crotch was soaked with the pussy juices flowing from her and the heady aroma of her arousal filled his nostrils. Silently, removing the finger, now slick with a coating of her juices he brought it to his mouth. She was delicious, just as he'd remembered the last time they both had sex and the scent of her arousal was driving him crazy with the desire to fuck her. Stiles watched through barely opened eyes as he brought his finger to his mouth and licked the juices from it.

"Mmmmmmmm, that always got me so turned on. Watching you lick my pussy juices from your fingers ever since we were in high school."

"You always knew the words to get me harder then possible," Derek replied as he finished licking her juices from his finger. Gently, yet firmly he reached down and grabbed the material of her panties and pulled them upwards until they were nestled between her swollen pussy lips. It was only then that he returned his fingertips to their exploration. Her head fell back as she moaned, allowing herself to surrender to the feelings that were spreading from her pussy to envelop her body. Her hips began to press upwards forcing her pussy against his hand with an almost urgent need for his fingers to be inside of her. He let one teasing finger slide across her exposed pussy lips while his other hand ran down the top of her thigh, feeling her heat. Her moans intensified as she urged him to sink his fingers into her pussy.

"Oh Derek...oh baby...please stop teasing me...put a finger in me...fuck me with your fingers...push it into me...," she pleaded. Smiling, Derek continued strumming across her pussy lips. They had played this game before and he still remembered how much better the sex was if it wasn't rushed. Finally unable to take it any longer, Stiles reached down and yanked the material from between her pussy lips. Juices flowed from her as if the material had acted as a dam. "Now, god damn it...get your fingers inside of me! Fuck me," she demanded. Derek watched the juices flow from her, mesmerized, before placing a finger at the entrance to the womanly core. Gently he slid it in as the moist, warm velvet of her pussy canal pulled it deeper. "AAaaaggghhhhh, that feels so good. Please...fuck me with your fingers...push it into me...press it deep in my pussy...mmmm...I want you so bad...I NEED you inside of me!" Derek withdrew his finger and grabbed the material of her panties with both hands and yanked, the material resisted for only the briefest of moments before ripping and exposing all of Stiles' charms to Derek's gaze. "YESSSSSSSssssssss," she hissed, "...that's right Derek but right now I need to feel your tongue between my legs," she pleaded. "Take me...do whatever you want with me...I'm yours...all yours...I made a mistake...I never should have left you...you're the only man I want...or need," she said as if asking to be forgiven.

Lust along with a long buried feeling of love and desire flooded through Derek as he leaned forward to look at her pussy for the first time in months. Thick, red and swollen, her pussy lips seemed to be begging to be kissed while her nectar ran from her like a small river down to the crease between her ass before pooling on the bed. His fingers once again traced and explored the swollen lips of her pussy before sliding into her. She moaned as she arched her back and pressed against him harder and harder, wanting his fingers, his tongue, something, anything, buried inside of her. She moaned loudly as her head swayed from side to side, her eyes closed, her mind adrift...as she felt his touch. Eagerly he moved his head between her legs and pushed his lips against her outer folds, kissing them. They were wet and distended, engorged with blood, fiery red and glistening with the juices that were now flowing from her. Pulling away he stuck his tongue out and returned to her enflamed slit. For the next several minutes, he varied the pace as his tongue darted quickly, flickering over her swollen clit and then slowly licked up and down the full length of her sweet pussy, eagerly swallowing her slick, tangy juices.

Occasionally he sank his tongue into her causing her to give a guttural, almost animalistic, moan as she started to grind her hips against his face in a slow and steady rhythm, forcing his tongue to plunge in and out of her...again and again. Slowly he settled into a steady rhythm, tongue fucking her, building up the pace as he allowed his fingers to wander all over the insides of her thighs, occasionally stroking her wet pussy lips lightly. All too quickly she was bucking your legs uncontrollably as he played with her pussy. Her head thrashed from side to side as she released herself completely to the delicious feelings that were washing over her.

"That's it, baby...slide your fingers into my pussy...fill me with them...spread me with your fingers...fuck me hard with them...mmmmmmm, that hurts so good...fuck me...fill me...use me...I'm your lover...your slut...my pussy is yours...just don't stop...oh, yesssssssssss...do it, baby...do it," she chanted. Arching her back she quickly released the snap on her bra and pulled her bra off. Grasping them in her hands she pressed them together, squeezing them as Derek sucked and fucked her pussy with his tongue. Derek looked up, leaving her pussy; his mouth slick with her wetness, his lips shining with her pussy juices enthralled.

The sight of it exciting Stiles to the point that she thought she was going to cum right there and right then. Without thinking about what he was doing, he slowly moved up her body; his body throbbing with desire. Stiles grabs her breast with left hand while wrapping her right hand in his hair, she pulled him tight against her chest forcing the nipple deeper into his mouth. "Yeeesssssss, please," she whispered, pressing his face into the soft, yielding flesh of her swollen breast. "Suck my breasts, baby. Please, baby, don't stop now." Derek was stunned and did nothing for a moment. Derek began slowly sucking on the great, swollen nipple. "Suck harder, baby. You're not going to hurt me. In fact, you're getting me more and more turned one," Stiles sighed as she held Derek's head against her breast. Some almost forgotten primal instinct was guiding him as he pushed his face into Stiles' breast and he could feel the heaviness of her breast pushing back against his mouth.

Instinctively, he raised his hand to her breast, gently replacing hers. "Oh, yesssss. That feels sooooo good. I can feel it all the way to my toes. I can feel how horny it's making me and how my pussy juices are flowing. I can feel my juices coating my inner thighs almost all the way down to my knees. If you keep this up, I'm going to cum soon just from having you suck my breasts," she murmured as he continued to suck her nipples. Then Stiles reached down between them and with the skill of a practiced lover, unbuckled his pants and pushed them along with his undershorts down with her foot. He instantly found the head of his bloated cock resting against the soft, fleshy opening of her wet, aroused pussy. As he felt the heat emanating from her weeping pussy he felt her gently tilt her hips and press herself against him. His swollen cock was throbbing with such pain he knew that he couldn't keep from cumming much longer. He had never been so hard or so turned on in his life. It was like having pins shoved into his cock as it pulsated with excitement. Derek suck Stiles' nipples then gently he ran his tongue over the nipple and felt Stiles' body stiffen in response. Mildly surprised by her reaction, he stopped sucking and began to tease the big, swollen nipple with his tongue instead.

"Mmmmmm, Derek," she sighed as her whole body shivered. "I'm going to cum, lover. Don't stop now...please...squeeze my breasts...lick my nipples, baby... that's it...harder, suck it harder...pull on the nipple with you teeth, baby. Now baby...now...squeeze my breasts...pull on the nipples...I'mmmm cummmmmmmmiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg soooooo hard," she screamed. As he sucked her nipple, he felt her legs spread and pull him closer until his cock nestled between her inflamed pussy lips.

Instinctively, her hips tilted upwards trying to pull him into her as she frantically twisted and swayed until she suddenly stopped and collapsed, beneath him. Stiles languished in a post-orgasmic state and made no attempt to stop him from playing with her nipples.

Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her. As he continued to play with her nipple, he heard her make soft, little sounds like the content purr of a cat coming from her. Recognizing those sounds, he began to pull and nip at her bloated nipple as he massaged and kneaded the soft flesh of her breast with his hands.

The soft, insistent pressure of her groin against Derek's cock was growing harder and harder the longer he kept teasing her nipple. Then without warning, he felt her hand drop from the back of his head down to his ass. He didn't know if it was an accident or if she had done it on purpose, but her hand was now resting only inches from Derek's throbbing, aching cock. His heart raced faster as he felt Stiles' hand slowly inch around his waist toward his hard cock.

In response he slowly began kissing his way up her breast onto her neck, bringing his cock closer to her hand. "Oh, Baby," she gushed, arching her neck against my insistent lips. Lifting his body, he continued kissing his way up her neck. Stopping for a moment, he gently nibbled at the soft, fragrant skin just below her chin. Then his lips traveled up over her chin and quickly down onto her lips. "Oh," she groaned, pulling his face down and mashing her lips against his.

With their lips pressed together, their bodies seemed to melt against each other and become one. Slowly their kissing became more passionate. Derek slid his tongue into Stiles' mouth and was rewarded by another low, primal groan from deep within her. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his tight, clenched ass, digging her long, red fingernails into it. Unable to postpone the inevitable any longer, he pushed the head of his cock into the burning, cleaving opening of her drooling pussy.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh," he heard her gasp as their lips broke apart. Gasping for breath, he felt beads of sweat pop out on his forehead. He was feverish and confused. ' _Should I stop? This was so wrong. She isn't my wife anymore, but she loves me still_.' Even as his mind reeled in chaos, Derek realized that he still loved this woman, that he had never stopped loving her and that for now at least, she was his again. He knew that there was no way he wanted to stop now. They had gone too far. Finding her lips again, he kissed her, deep and long, slowly easing his cock down into her flaming pussy.

"This shouldn't really be happening," he feverishly thought as his cock continued to slowly slip deeper into the scalding depths of her tight, clutching womanhood. He was fucking his ex-wife. This lovely, gorgeous vixen was his to do with as he desired while pleasing and being pleased by her. It had been so long since he last had sex with Stiles, the feeling was indescribable. It was like thrusting his cock into a tight, burning sheath of silky softness that lovingly clenched and squeezed it.

Unbelievably, it was hotter and wetter as he went deeper and deeper inside the secret, intimacy of her. There was nothing else to live for, now. He was committing himself to the most wonderful experience capable of imagining. While the physical pleasure was incomparable, the fact that his ex-wife was his partner in the wickedness was almost beyond belief. Here and now she was no longer his ex-wife, she was his soul mate again.

"Oh, Stiles," Derek gasped, finally breaking their lip lock.

"It's been so long, Derek, much too long. I want to feel you hitting my cervix. Fill me with your cock. I need to feel it splitting me," she whispered lovingly into his ear as she thrust her hips up against him. His cock slid effortlessly into Stiles' warmth. It felt like heaven. Even though, he was reveling in the wicked delight of making love to his ex-wife, he didn't feel guilty about it or question it any longer. Instead, he reveled in how natural and wonderful it felt. Making wicked, forbidden love to this beautiful woman was incomparable to anything he had felt in a long time.

Overcome by the delicious feelings pouring from his cock, he pulled it out slightly and then pushed it back down into her fiery sheath in one smooth thrust. As he withdrew a second time Stiles looked into his eyes; a look of yearning and lust flowing from them.

"You feel so good inside of me. God I've missed this. I can't believe we could ever give this up and get a divorce." Suddenly serious, he looked at her as he responded.

"It wasn't my idea to get the divorce. You made that decision."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Stiles pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "You know why Derek. You cheated on me with different women and rarely with men. Derek you don't understand how bad you change but I should had seen it coming since we were in high school and you hated being poor." Stiles kissed him on the lips before answering, "Let's just have a goodbye sex because after today I'm leaving to California and we will both live our futures."

"So being here with me tonight is just a 'goodbye sex thing'?" Derek asked with an injured tone in his voice. The look in Stiles' eyes was almost more than Derek could handle and he felt his cock begin to deflate until she pulled him against her so tight he thought he wasn't going to be able to breathe.

Then she whispered, softly, "No darling, this is us having sex until later, until we have mature." Derek knelt there silently with his cock buried inside of her as he took in what Stiles had just said. Then without another word he slid back into the depths of her pussy and continued pushing until the head of his cock was nestled against the opening in her cervix. Stiles took all of him and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist to hold him before she continued, "I meant what I said, Derek. I want to us to be together and have the children we always wanted but you still live a bachelor's life."

"Get on your hands and knees." Derek demand Stiles, Stiles' eyes gleamed at what was ahead. The sight of Stiles' heart-shaped ass pointing up at him after all this time was almost more than he could take as he felt his balls begin to tighten and pull upwards but he wanted this to be a memory they would both share for the rest of their lives so he quickly took several deep breaths before moving up behind her. Then, grabbing his cock in his hand he ran it up and down the lust-swollen lips of her pussy coating them with her frothy juices, making sure to hit her clit each time.

Her reaction was instantaneous as a gasp would escape from her lips and a shiver ran up and down her body. "Damn it, Derek. Stop teasing me and fuck me! I need your cock deep inside of me! I need to cum so fucking bad," she hissed. Derek continued teasing as her grabbed her hip with one hand. Derek held his cock against the entrance of Stiles' pussy as she replied. He felt the wetness of her pussy juices running down across the head of his cock and a need arose in him to do as she had asked and not only fuck her but to fill her pussy with his cum. Derek slid the head of his cock back inside of Stiles' waiting pussy. The sensation of her wet, hot flesh wrapped around his aching cock sent a fire coursing up his cock and into his reeling mind as the pleasure from his groin was rapidly becoming too intense to tolerate. Derek realized that Stiles must have felt the same way as she arched her hips pulling him even deeper inside her hot, wet pussy. As he entered her, he could see her breasts dangling beneath her and rubbing across the couch seat. Then with one final thrust Derek felt the head of his cock thud up against her cervix at the same instant his belly touched her ass cheeks.

' _We were made for each other_ ,' he thought as he looked down at their attached bodies. Holding himself deep inside of her hot, sucking pussy, he bent over and kissed the nape of Stiles' neck. He knew that was one of her most erogenous areas and was soon rewarded when she turned to look over her shoulder and returned the kiss. Soon their tongues were fighting a battle as old as time as they snaked into each other's mouth.

They embraced and kissed deeply with their bodies pressed against each other. Feeling the need arise in both of them, Derek knelt up and grabbed Stiles by the hips and began to slide in and out of her in a slow, rhythmic pace. Stiles was far too gone to go slow. Reaching under herself she slid her hand to her pussy and began to stroke her clit as Derek continued to move in and out.

"Oh god, Derek, I can't take any more. Fuck me, please. I need to cum." The passion that was pouring through Derek's body as his pace increased became overwhelming. The thought of who he was fucking and how it had happened; the things that she had said she wanted, all of it rapidly blossomed into a white-hot spasm of ecstasy as the tension in his groin reached the boiling point. It was only with one final grain of will-power that drew far enough away from Stiles.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he tried to warn her but it was too late. His cock erupted violently inside her, sending a huge gusher of my white-hot cum spurting out into her pussy. Derek and Stiles lay down on the bed as they breathe harshly before Stiles climb out of the bed on trembling feet.

"I have to go Derek because after all we just got divorced and this is crazy." Stiles put on her jeans and sweater, "Are you gonna help me with my boxes?" Stiles pointed at the packed boxes, Derek nods before also climbing out of the bed and dressing up.

Close to a hour later Stiles had driven away with her packed BMW, "I love you, Stiles." Derek whispered to a empty apartment, "I will keep up the promise."

_"And if something does makes break up or get divorced I will move earth to get us back together. In years from now we will have are children and be living in a fancy apartment in New York City like our dream."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't had the chance to read my first story for this collection which is The Game Plan Dos in other words The Game Plan by Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson but Teen Wolf style please read it at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5838655/chapters/13503121 Thank you.


End file.
